


You Are Jim

by marawinchester (crazygirlattemptswriting)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, siken poems are beautiful and you should read them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/marawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're in a spaceship with a beautiful boy....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by the last stanza of Richard Siken's [You Are Jeff](http://yupnet.org/siken/2008/03/18/7/). I really love the flow of his verses, and like a month ago there was a Saturday afternoon when I messed around with words and flow for a few hours or so.
> 
> College has been keeping me super busy so I don't write as much/finish a story as often as I used to, sadly. Anyway, I found this the other day and thought I might as well post it.

You're in a spaceship with a beautiful boy, and his hands and eyes say that he loves you, but his mouth denies it. And you know you've done something wrong again, like started a fight, or hacked a test, or driven a Chevy Corvette off a cliff, and you feel guilty. You're in a spaceship with a beautiful boy, and you want to tell him that you love him, and the entire bridge crew is watching you stumble over the words, but then he smiles and kisses you, like you don't need to say anything at all, and you relax because you've finally found home, here among the stars with him.


End file.
